Ce qui se trame dans la tête de Drago Malefoy
by REDASASTRAWBERRY
Summary: "Tu as l'air tellement ennuyé. Autour de toi, tes amis éclatent de rire. Ils ont cette fâcheuse habitude de rigoler trop fort, ces Serpentards. Tu ne prétends même pas t'amuser en leur compagnie, pourtant tu sais très bien que tout le monde vous observe. Tu es en train de me regarder. Ne t'en fais pas, à part moi, personne ne semble avoir remarqué ton intérêt..."


.

* * *

.

**CE QUI SE TRAME DANS LA TETE DE DRAGO MALEFOY**

.

* * *

.

_**POV Hermione**_

C'est le bal des Trois Sorciers, tout le monde semble prendre son pied. Certains sont en train de danser, d'autres sont installés sur des canapés, comme Krum et moi, dans un coin de la salle, loin des regards.

Toi, tu es posté à l'autre bout de la pièce fumant discrètement ta cigarette. Tu es entouré de ta cour, mais tu pourrais très bien être seul que le tableau serait le même. Je peux sentir cette impression étrange, comme si ton entourage faisait partie du décor. Ce que tu émanes, toi, est indescriptible. Cette prestance qu'on ne peut ignorer. Et rien qu'à toi, tu éclipses facilement la dizaine de personnes qui t'entoure.

La fumée se disperse dans l'air d'un mouvement de lèvres nonchalant.

Tu peux dire tout ce que tu désires mais je sais très bien que tu es en train de me regarder. Ne t'en fais pas, à part moi, personne ne semble avoir remarqué ton intérêt. Tu fais ça avec tellement de discrétion que même moi, j'ai été étonné de te surprendre. Tu devrais être en train d'écouter tes amis, non? Ils sont tous tournés vers toi, comme s'ils t'adulaient. Tu ne sembles même pas flatté d'être le centre d'intérêt, pour toi, c'est une habitude. Au lieu de ça, tu sembles ailleurs.

Et tes phalanges se tendent lentement sur ton pantalon noir. Je les vois tressaillir. Ta mâchoire semble se contracter, elle aussi. Mais tu n'es pas en train de m'observer, cette fois. Je sais que tu ne les écoutes pas non plus. Et tes yeux dérapent lentement vers moi, et une vague d'émotion me saisie toute entière. Elle me traverse, me brûle les reins, m'empêche de respirer correctement. Voilà l'effet que tu me fais. Tu me consumes toute entière, mais ça je ne l'avouerai pour rien au monde.

Pourquoi sembles-tu si contrarié? Comme un enfant gâté pour qui on aurait refusé un caprice. Cela te dérange t-il de voir quelqu'un me caresser l'avant bras ? Tu es fâché que quelqu'un d'autre me touche?

Les doigts de Krum s'attardent lentement sur mon épaule et jouent avec la bretelle de ma robe. Elle est si fine, cette bretelle. Si fragile, risquant à tout moment de glisser sur ma peau pale. Je jette un coups d'oeil dans ta direction et remarque que tes yeux sont fixés sur un point invisible sur le mur. Tu dissimules lentement tes poings serrés dans tes poches et t'adosse avec nonchalance contre le sofa vert et argent. J'esquisse un sourire et dévisage ton impassibilité. Ton visage aux traits fins dont les émotions n'apparaissent jamais. Tu as l'air tellement ennuyé. Autour de toi, tes amis éclatent de rire. Ils ont cette facheuse habitude de rigoler trop fort, ces Serpentards. Ils cherchent tellement à attirer l'attention sur eux. Tu ne prétends même pas t'amuser en leur compagnie, pourtant tu sais très bien que tout le monde vous regarde. Pansy fait mine de s'affaler contre ton épaule, hilare. Ses cheveux noirs de jais caressent lentement ton cou, mais toi tu contentes de la repousser sans même lui accorder un regard.

Je sens le souffle de Krum dans mon propre cou et me met à rougir. Mon regard se balade dans le reste de la pièce. Je n'ai pas envie que des personnes nous observe durant ce moment que je qualifierai d'intime. Je veux juste que toi, tu remarques ce qu'il est en train de me faire.

Les lèvres de Krum frôlent ma peau, et se pressent lentement, jusqu'à imprimer une doux baiser. Je me dégage lentement, rosie par l'excitation. Tu n'as sûrement rien manqué du spectacle et le simple fait de savoir ça fait courir mon sang dans mes veines à une allure folle.

Je ne t'appartiens pas, Drago.

La main de Krum frôle ma cuisse à une lenteur démesurée. Je pose la mienne sur la sienne pour stopper son geste. Je veux te rendre jaloux, mais je ne veux pas me faire tripoter en public. Je suis trop pudique pour cela. Je m'écarte légèrement, croise le regard assombris par le désir de Krum. Il faut que j'arrête de me servir comme ça avec lui. J'ai tellement envie de te détruire Drago, que j'entraine d'autre personne dans cette chute. En réalité, la culpabilité que j'éprouve ce n'est pratiquement rien. Un léger pincement en coeur. Je sais que c'est mal, pourtant ce n'est pas ce qui m'empêche de continuer. L'excitation est trop présente, elle emplie mon corps tout entier. Chacun de mes membres irradient de ce désir de toucher, de briser ton impassibilité. Je suis juste à la recherche de ta colère. Je veux que ce soit assez fort pour me hair et te faire du mal par la même occasion.

Il se penche vers moi et me demande si je connais un endroit où nous pourrions aller, juste tous les deux. Je l'observe, rougissant de plus belle. Je prends conscience de ce que je suis en train de faire et de ce que je lui ai laissé pensé. Il doit croire que je suis d'accord pour aller plus loin. Cependant, ce n'est pas ce que je désire. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'isoler avec lui. En réalité, je me suis juste servie de lui pour mon propre intérêt. Un nouveau pincement au coeur très vite dissimulé sous mes pulsions cardiaques frénétiques. Je secoue la tête négativement et prétexte un mal de crâne, lui disant que je vais rentrer me coucher. Il semble réellement déçu mais me propose de me raccompagner. J'accepte avec un sourire nerveux, une sorte de tréssaillement. Je déraille complètement. J'ai l'impression que tout ce confond dans ma tête, que tout s'emmêle. Je tourne ma tête vers toi et croise ton regard froid et imperturbable. Cette fois-ci tu me fixes. Clairement. Tu ne cherches même pas à le cacher. Tu sembles m'intimer de ne pas bouger. Tu ne veux pas que je m'en aille avec lui. Mon regard se perd dans tes yeux bleus qui virent au gris. J'en tremble d'émotions. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse me faire ressentir tant de chose en un simple regard. Je sens des spasmes tordre mon estomac violemment et sans m'en rendre compte je m'arrête en plein milieu du chemin.

Le temps semble s'arrêter.

Et puis Krum pose une main dans le bas de mon dos et me guide vers la sortie, alors je détache avec difficulté mon regard du tien et me laisse porter sans rien faire. Mais dans ma tête, je t'imagine, bouillonnant de rage. Comme si j'avais de l'importance. Comme si tu ne me considérais pas seulement comme ton jouet du moment. Comme si, je contais vraiment pour toi. C'était stupide. Mais... Mais si tu te levais de ce sofa sur lequel tu es installé, et que tu m'empêcherai de partir, je resterai. Qu'importe le fait que personne ne comprendrait ce qu'il se passerait. Alors... j'oublierai les regards déroutés des autres élèves, j'ignorerai les protestations de Krum. Et je serai à toi, toute entière.

Mes yeux papillonnent une dernière fois vers toi tandis que je sors de la pièce. Mais tu ne me regardes pas. Ton regard est perdu sur un point fixe et ton visage est impénétrable.

Cela fait deux heures que le bal est terminé, nos camarades ont déjà rejoint leur dortoir depuis longtemps. C'est l'heure de ma ronde. Je traverse les couloirs de Poudlard, retenant mon souffle. Je sais très bien que tu es là. Comme tous les soirs. Les minutes passent, et tu n'es toujours pas là. Etrangement, je devrais me détendre mais mon anxiété s'accroît. Je ralentis mon pas, regarde de droite à gauche. Je cherche ton ombre. Et si tu ne venais pas? Et si tu étais tellement en colère que tu avais décidé de t'envoyer en l'air avec une fille de ta maison et de me laisser?

Alors que des dizaines de questions m'embrouillent l'esprit, soudain, je sens tes mains me plaquer brutalement contre le mur, m'ébranlant, me coupant le souffle.

Tes paumes remontent lentement pour se poser à plat de chaque côté de la tête. Des frissons me parcourent et j'ai l'impression de mourir à chaque inspiration. Mes doigts sont engourdis et pendent dans le vide. Je n'essaie même pas de te repousser. Ni de prétendre que je ne te désire pas. Mes jambes sont en cotons et j'ai l'impression qu'elles céderont à n'importe quel moment. Je sens ton souffle mentholé qui me donne des picotements dans la colonne vertébrale. Ma respiration est trop irrégulière, j'ai l'impression de manquer d'air. T'es en train de m'étouffer. Je meurs à petit feu. Ton corps se rapproche, épouse le mien à la perfection jusqu'à le faire disparaitre. Je n'ai plus peur de m'écrouler sur le sol désormais, tu me maintiens plaquée contre le mur, m'emprisonnant. Je sens le contact froid de ton torse contre ma poitrine qui se soulève difficilement. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Mais je me sens tellement bien. Et ce qui court dans mes veines, ce n'est pas de la peur. Tu ne m'impressionnes pas. Ce qui court dans mes veines, c'est l'excitation, l'exaltation. Mon coeur se contracte encore et encore jusqu'à ce que cela devienne douloureux. Tu saisies mon menton et soulève mon visage jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres frôlent les tiennes et une douceur insupportable.

-Tu es à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Personne d'autre.

C'est ce que tu laisses échapper entre tes dents. Je lève mes yeux pour les plonger dans les tiens et je vois qu'il n'y a plus l'once de ton impassibilité. Tu n'es plus la figure intouchable que tu laisses observer au monde. Non. Dans l'obscurité, je peux voir toute la noirceur de ton regard, et toute cette colère et haine qui me font frissonner d'avantage. J'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie que tu me prennes la maintenant. J'ai envie de te sentir. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes. Ton poing s'abat dans le mur contre lequel je suis pressée. Je sens la vibration résonner dans mon esprit.

-Tu as compris, Hermione?

Tes lèvres se baladent sur mon cou, laissant des frissons sur leur passage. Je ne peux réprimer des tremblements. Je me courbe, exposant mon cou. M'offrant à toi. Tu déposes des milliers de baisers dans mon cou, lèches ma peau, la suçotes jusqu'à imprimer une marque. Je n'ai toujours pas répondu, alors tes dents saisissent un morceau de ma chaire et aspires violemment ma peau. Une marque rougissante prouvant que je suis à toi. Une marque douloureuse mélangée au plaisir.

-Dis-le, tu ordonnes, impérieux.

Et une de tes mains glisse sous l'ourlet de ma robe, la tire brusquement vers le haut jusqu'à dévoiler mon ventre. Tu te baisses, embrasse mon nombril, et joue avec de ta langue. Je ne peux réprimer des soupirs de plaisir et me cambre davantage. Je n'ai toujours pas répondu, alors tu t'écartes, m'abandonnant. Alors que j'ai envie de toi. Merlin, si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi.

-Drago...

Ma voix est rauque, et mes joues brulantes. Je ne dirais pas ces mots. Soudain, je sens ta main frôler ma hanche, puis l'intérieur de mes cuisse. Je soupire. Tu me tortures. Et en plus, tu me souries. L'effet que tu as sur moi t'amuse et semble te calmer légèrement. Ton sourire. Tes lèvres fines, étirés de manière imperceptible. Et cette fosette, au creux de ta joue droite. C'est un spectacle qui me laisse sans voix. Je n'ai même plus la volonté de mentir.

-Je suis à toi.

C'est ce que je murmure du bout des lèvres. Rapidement nous terminons sur le sol, ma robe cèdent sous tes doigts et les boutons de ta chemise sautent sous les miens. Nos vêtements gisent les uns à côté des autres. Et tu me fais tienne. J'ai l'impression que mon coeur risque à tout moment de lâcher, mais je m'en fou complètement. Tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes, nos doigts s'entremêlent et se serrent fort. Jusqu'à ce que nos jointures blanchissent. Et tu me consumes toute entière. Tu t'écroules sur moi, nos respirations se fondent l'une sur l'autre. J'ai envie que ce moment dure toujours. Mes paupières deviennent lourdes, mes membres sont engourdis. Je suis sur le point de tomber dans un rêve, lorsque tes lèvres frôlent mon oreille et que ton souffle fait hérisser les poils de mes avants bras.

-Je n'aimerai jamais une autre que toi.

* * *

**Bonjour, bonjour les Enfants !**

**Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté, et en voyant les visites fréquentes de certains lecteurs fidèles je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter pour poster un de mes écrits.**

**Qu'avez vous pensez de cet OS? **

**Quelles émotions avez vous ressenties? **

**Vous aussi vous voulez que Drago vous fasse pleins de poutoux, vous soumette et soit violent à la fois? **

**J'ai la solution. **

**POSTEZ UNE REVIEW ! :p**

**REDASASTRAWBERRY, baby !**


End file.
